


【Jaydick】Law of Surprise/惊喜之律（猎魔人AU)

by ballercat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat
Summary: *虽然是猎魔人au，但还是以各种私设为主。原著设定上也有一定程度的魔改，食用前请注意w*Law of Surprise：意外律。此处标题取另一层意思。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【Jaydick】Law of Surprise/惊喜之律（猎魔人AU)

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然是猎魔人au，但还是以各种私设为主。原著设定上也有一定程度的魔改，食用前请注意w  
> *Law of Surprise：意外律。此处标题取另一层意思。

***  
正值夏季收尾，若沿主路进入陶森特边境后走上一段，就能看到成片只剩下光麦秆的田和道边成捆的麦垛，再往前便是自由之邦的城门。  
浓郁的酒香连同欢快的鲁特琴小调已溢满了唐泰恩的空气，街边随处可见酣睡在地的男人们，多数手里还握着半杯澄澄的麦芽酒。银狐酒馆的老板早早摘了门楣上铃铛，恨不得把不停开合的木门也卸了去。装桶的麦酒就放在吧台左侧，只要花上十克朗就能换个陶杯喝足痛快。  
门再次被推开，一个旅行者打扮的陌生男人走了进来。他操着一些不太重的北方口音礼貌地问好，用十克朗换了一个角落的位置和一大杯黑麦酒。老板忍不住多看了两眼，男人身材中等，斗篷下是偏长的黑发，有一双纯正过分的钴蓝色眼珠。当然这都没什么，只是他偏头时偶尔露出的尖耳廓让人多少有些在意。  
男人第二次走到吧台来续杯，他脱下了斗篷，里面穿着精炼的皮甲，苗条但不瘦弱，两把短刀就在腰侧最趁手的位置。老板指了指酒桶示意他自便，男人举着陶杯朝他搭话。  
“今天可是月初九日？”  
老板瞥了他一眼：“没错。”  
“多谢。”男人感激地微笑了一下，眼角漾起一些细纹——他似乎并不如看上去那么年轻了。  
老板以为他会再多说两句，但是他只是接了酒回到了座位上坐着。男人没什么瘾头，第二杯喝了很久，足足有一个多小时。中途他微微侧过头看旁桌两个农夫打昆特牌——老天他们中间隔了近三米的通道，但当男人在一方走牌失误时露出了明显惋惜的表情，老板意识到他是真看得足够清楚。

到傍晚时他确定男人在等人了，而不是享受酿物或者单纯消磨时间。在每一次有人推门走进酒吧时他都会飞速抬头看上一眼，然后低头继续把玩一个小盒子。在第五个人对外表和装束侧目后，男人穿回了他的斗篷，遮住大部分的脸。酒吧老板忧愁地盯着他，他觉得今天应该不会结束得很太平。  
骚动发生在一天最热闹的时候。喝得烂醉的弗拉尼——街头铁匠铺的学徒赌马赢了一笔小钱，又显然不允许任何人错过他的高光时刻，试图把蓝眼男人扯进他那乱成一坨的庆祝会。  
“你喝起酒来像个娘们儿！别那么……”他朝男人脸上喷着酒气，醉醺醺地拉开他的兜帽：“你真是个娘们儿？”  
弗拉尼注意到了他的耳朵：“……靠！精灵杂种！”  
这话可有点过分，特别这儿是陶森特——精灵王国的旧址。  
但男人毫不生气：“战争结束了，”他说：“我以为有关种族平等的法案已经在这里生效了？”  
弗拉尼做了一个粗鲁的手势。男人在拿回他的斗篷时遇到了点阻碍，他不得不多用上了些力气——导致没来得及撒手的学徒松手一屁股摔在木地板上。  
周围人哄堂大笑起来。老板叹了口气，把吧台上的陶杯飞速地撤走了。

斗殴爆发和结束得都很快。弗拉尼的个头几乎是混血精灵一个半大小，但他一毛钱便宜都没占到，本来男人还留着些手段，但当弗拉尼试图去争抢他桌上的小木盒，战争在一分钟内结束了——包括几个和学徒熟识的莽夫，他们每个人都被飞快地割走了一缕鬓发。  
精钢的短刀在灯光下闪了闪，男人温和地收刃回鞘：“先生们，下次就是喉咙了。”  
酒吧里有那么一瞬间没人发声，他们与其说吓被到，还不如说大部分人都没意识到有什么事情发生了。  
男人走到吧台露出歉意的神色。  
老板朝他摆摆手，打扫一地头发总比一大滩的血迹要好得多，光凭这点他就足够感谢了：“趁巡逻的警卫来之前快走吧，猎魔人。”  
男人把脖子上的蝙蝠头徽章塞回斗篷里头：“我会在更多糟糕事找上门前离开。不过在这之前……”  
他思考了几秒：“你最近见过一个额头上有一缕白发的男性吗？大约比我高出一些。他可能带着剑，也或许没有。”  
“如果你指的是个皮肤苍白吓人的人类，穿着锁链甲。”老板说：“三天前他到过这儿，喝了大半桶麦酒，然后开始找人打昆特牌——一开始他还赢了些，但在输给同一个人三局后，他坚持说对方中途换牌出千。”  
老板展示给他看吧台左侧缺掉的一角：“所幸争执在上升到出人命前停止了，但还是留了些纪念给我。”  
“好吧，真够热闹的。”男人无奈地苦笑：“是他没错。所以他已经离开了，有提起去哪儿了吗？”  
“他跟着另一个人走了——当然我不是指闻讯而来的巡逻官。他确实被问了话，收到了一些警告，那时有人在门外和警官们攀谈，大约付了些钱帮他免除了后续的麻烦。他很快——骑着马和那人一起离开了。”  
“你看见同行者的样貌了吗？”  
“并没有看清楚，”老板摇摇头：“你可以向巡逻队的罗赛尔打听一下，那天是他当值。但别在这儿，我可不想我的店在三天内两度上黑名单啦。”  
男人向他道谢，并额外留下了五十克朗让他修理一下吧台。弗拉尼在男人离开前最后一次试图偷袭他，但男人只是在他眼前摆了个奇怪的手势——可怜的学徒头上浮过一层白光，继而便傻瓜似地站在原地小声啜泣起来——活像个娘儿们一样。  
门外传来马嘶和远去的蹄声。

***  
迪克上次见到杰森还是去年年底。迪克每年都会回哥谭过冬，无论其他人是否决定赶回去。自从哥谭几乎被狂猎摧毁大半，而布鲁斯最终决定不再继续培养新的猎魔人后，他每年能见到的都只是那寥寥几张老面孔了。  
他在大雪封山前的路上遇到了杜克——目前蝠派最年轻的猎魔人，他们一起并肩骑行，交流了一些近况和趣闻。战争结束后各种怪物和怨灵出没频率在逐年减少，至少一些靠腐尸为生的魔物已行迹萧条。但同时猎魔人更加稀有，倒不至于落到无以为生的地步。在得知幸存的同门没人有回来的打算后，迪克以为这个冬天会异常地乏味。  
而事实是当他刚跨进石堡，就远远闻到一阵温热的香气。他顺着香味来到底层厨房，一个壮实的男人正一边打着呵欠一边搅着满满一整锅的白蜂蜜。  
“老天！？杰？真的是你吗？”  
“嗨，迪基。”相对于吃惊的迪克，杰森倒是很平静，打招呼的态度好像他俩早饭时还见过：“我以为你会更早一点儿，过三天就要下雪了。”  
“伙计，你可有多久没回来了？我以为——我以为你不会想再回到这儿——”迪克甩掉手里的马褡，急切冲上前去一把紧紧抱住了杰森，一个冰冷的拥抱，迪克从寒风中而来，而杰森在温暖的火炉前依然没有任何热度，他总是苍白得像无法融化的积雪。  
“嘿——嘿，悠着点儿。”杰森高高举起长勺以防迪克撞到，有些不太情愿地接受了他的热情：“我们九月份才在史凯利格见过面，好吗？”  
“但我已经几十年没在哥谭见到你了，杰森。这里不一样。你回家了。”  
杰森咕哝了一句，似乎想对这个结论发表一下抗议，但最终只是说：“好吧。”并立刻严酷无情阻止了迪克试图伸向锅里的手指。  
“想都别想，这至少还要再熬半小时。”他说：“在这之前你可以先去洗个澡暖和暖和。”  
迪克在离开厨房前拉过杰森的衣领，飞快又凶狠地吻了他一下：“在第一朵白屈花开前，你别想离开这儿。”

杜克是来给他的导师扫墓的，他正身处一个长期的猎魔委托。他逗留了三天——本来他只打算留宿一晚，但杰森的炖肉和奶酪让人过于流连。三人一边抱怨世道，打牌直到算不清点数，最后喝得酩酊大醉，杜克在第四日清早带着宿醉的头痛和干渴，几乎擦着大雪离开了。  
杰森骂骂咧咧地把迪克拖进浴桶，结果把自己也搞得浑身湿透，最后两人在浴室做了第一场。迪克趴在木桶边让杰森在体内冲撞，窗外哥谭今年的第一片雪花正在落下。  
接下来的三个月他们几乎做遍了石堡的每一个角落，从厨房到餐厅，训练场到中心庭院，甚至是布鲁斯曾经的房间——迪克发誓这天杀的是杰森的主意，当他骑在弟弟腰胯上，抬起头看见墙上巨大的蝙蝠纹章，杰森在身下喘着气发笑：“你有没有觉得老头好像在看着咱俩？”  
迪克脑海中立刻出现导师严肃凌厉的双眼，是当年他练剑犯的习惯性错误总是难以纠正，布鲁斯双眉间开始出现小小的褶皱，并不容置疑地要求他重复直到正确为止时的眼神。  
“操——”迪克爆了句粗口，满脸通红地射在杰森的胸口。

他们最钟情的地点还是庭院中央的那棵石栗树下。传闻布鲁斯·韦恩原本是尼弗迦德人，而这棵树也是他种下的。石栗是典型的南方植物，本捱不过任何一个哥谭的冬天，但布鲁斯总有他的办法。他在树木根系下埋了几枚伊格尼符石，每到深秋给树干包上一层厚厚的羊皮，甚至一度订做了一个玻璃罩——没多久就被几个打闹的学徒撞碎了一半。  
这棵格格不入的石栗树就这样在哥谭一年一年地生长、开花、结果，最后同一批猎魔人一起冻死在狂猎的白霜中。但它仍然存留挺拔的枝干和崎岖的枝杈，就像哥谭残缺傲立的堡垒，成为沉默不倒的象征。  
迪克和杰森会在放晴时在树下缠绵，那里有一张宽阔的石椅，他们会用法印烘干残雪并铺上一张绒皮。即便如此，杰森依然会选择将迪克同冰冷的石面隔开。  
“但你的身上更冷啊——”迪克嘀嘀咕咕地蜷在他手臂里。  
“我不会冻死你的。”杰森说：“尤其是一个总在和冰锥做爱的猎魔人。”  
迪克凝望杰森数十年间几乎没什么改变的脸，惨白的肤色处处透着非人的气息——即便几乎所有猎魔人都因魔药洗礼而变得异于常人，并总因此招来非议和歧视——但杰森的不同则是另一层意味上。  
他的灵魂因饱受异界诅咒而残缺。迪克知道他几乎没什么体温和生气，血液流速缓慢，痛感迟钝——对猎魔人来说忽略自身损伤其实相当危险。但迪克无法流露出更多的担忧。  
猎魔人总是孤独的。而他们也只是在数十年间重复着相遇和离别，彼此从未停下脚步。  
“你希望我变回人类吗？”杰森突然说。  
迪克一个激灵撑起身子：“你找到解咒的方法了？”  
“好吧，我只是说说——你会觉得对你来说我太过冰冷吗？”  
“杰，”看着一只迷途幼鹿轻快地穿过落雪的残垣，迪克说：“别试图做些让我以为会彻底失去你的蠢事。对我来说，现在就很好……没什么比此刻更好了。”  
惊人的魔咒总伴随惊人的代价，何况狂猎已在大陆消失踪迹，而布鲁斯为杰森的诅咒奔走了近十年而一无所获。鉴于他对布鲁斯·韦恩的了解，迪克有充足的的理由认为杰森进行的一切尝试都将徒劳无果。  
如果杰森不得不在余下生命里做一块坚冰，迪克则为自己拥有恒定体温而无比庆幸。  
“或许你是对的。”杰森迷迷糊糊地回答：“我怎能忘记你是个坚定的右派呢？”  
迪克吻了吻他毫无血色的嘴唇：“猎魔人永远是理智的中立派，杰。”

他们将整个冬天消磨在哥谭，这是个只有两人的独立王国。他们一起打猎练剑，调制魔药，偶尔相互谩骂和刮胡子，掏空布鲁斯的藏酒，带上赌注打昆特牌——杰森把最趁手的十字弓输给了迪克，但他坚决禁止对方跨入厨房。  
最后的分别在白屈花再次开放的时节到来。他们驱马一路慢行到科德温边境才分开，杰森打算逗留在北方一段时间，而迪克则要南下去找提摩西·德雷克。  
“七八月在陶森特再见面吧，杰。”迪克在临别时说：“哈尔说唐泰恩的当季麦酒清冽极了，我想你会喜欢的。”

***  
迪克在五月底收到杰森的一封信，如他一贯的风格简简单单毫无多余寒暄。信里提到他最近和科莉及罗伊呆在一起——“这种状况非常麻烦，但我根本无法成功甩开该死的女巫和精灵”，杰森如是说。迪克举着信乐了很久，似乎杰森的抱怨和紧蹙眉头的样子总能给他快乐。  
“我认为你春初的建议可取，如果顺途的话，八月可在陶森特一见。”信的末尾还添了一句：“我或有个小小的惊喜告诉你。”  
因为这句话，迪克替收信时落脚的村庄免费清理了一整个蟹蜘蛛巢穴。  
他很快给杰森回了信，洋洋洒洒的三大张。从哈尔·乔丹曾经为了美酒在唐泰恩做驻地骑士开始说起，除了自己近几月几乎纵跨大陆的行程外，还讲述了他们同派的魔药天才小弟，提姆打扮成吟游诗人成为贵族座上客的整个奇异经历。最后他热情洋溢地推荐了哈尔过去钟情的酒馆。  
“听说银狐酒馆的黑麦酒冠绝全城，而且便宜畅饮。我们可定个日子在那儿碰面。”

信寄出后过了大半月，迪克在夜中露宿时马褡里的水晶镜开始震动并发出耀眼的光，他用魔法触动镜面，对面传来了杰森模糊的影像。  
“这就可以了？”杰森问，一旁一个清脆动人的女声回道：“嗯。晚上好，迪克，这可真是好久不见啦。”  
“科莉？”  
“没错是我，不然现在大陆上还有谁能用千里镜找到你？”  
“好了，别废话，快说正事。”杰森催促。  
“杰？你最近还好吗？”迪克雀跃道：“我的回信收到了吗？”  
“收到了，你的废话可真够多的。你哪来那么多写信的时间呢？”杰森不客气地说。  
科莉插嘴：“他把你的每封信都好好收起来了，宝贝似地放在一个胡桃木盒子里呢。”  
在杰森愤而离去的怒骂声中，迪克不管不顾地大笑起来。  
“我来替他说吧，八月九日麦熟时节，杰森会在唐泰恩你们约好的酒馆等你三日。”  
猎魔人点头，微笑道：“我总是会准时赴约。”  
千里镜的魔法没法维持太久，迪克想问问他们最近到底在忙一些什么事，可是科莉看上去比杰森还讳莫如深。  
“你知道杰所说的惊喜吗？”  
“我告诉他你一定会很高兴的，但他并不那么想，杰森固执地认为你会花上十年来为此事和他生气。”科莉最后说：“无论如何，这几个月我会替你尽力照顾好他。”  
迪克摇头叹息：“如果你也无法做到，我心目中也没有其他更好的人选了，公主殿下。”

科莉安妲是迪克目前所知大陆最好女术士之一。  
由于拥有四分之一的精灵血统，迪克对魔法的适应性好过一切，他只花了一周就能将五个基础法印使得和经验丰富的老猎魔人一样出色。布鲁斯意识到这一点后，将他额外送往梅里泰莉神庙专门学习的魔法。迪克就是在那儿认识了科莉——一个头发火红如凤凰尾羽的漂亮女巫。  
那时科莉安妲已经从艾瑞图萨毕业，正试图寻找一条作为术士而非贵族的道路——迪克后来才知道科莉是西方一个边陲国度塔马兰的第二公主。后来南北战乱期间，科莉同样被卷入各种势力争端，也加入过赫赫有名的女术士集会，最终在熊熊战火和宗教迫害中幸存。  
而她和杰森的相识大概得追溯到那场与狂猎旷日的战争。狂猎之王麾下的红骑士永远是灾厄和不幸的先锋，他们如幽灵般造访，留下死亡与绝望的白霜后离去。这迫使向来松散傲慢的猎魔人和术士们不得不联合起来共御外敌。  
在付出极其惨痛的代价后，狂猎之王败退消失于异界，而红骑士们也多数陨落——其中之一的骷髅护面被击落后，露出了杰森·托德苍白的脸——他竟如二十多年前在哥谭被狂猎带走时一样年轻，时间在他身上停滞了，眼中只剩下一片深不见底的空洞。  
布鲁斯为此曾求助于一批顶尖术士。而科莉没什么犹豫地伸手帮助了前不久还是敌人的杰森，并在他唤回部分灵魂和记忆后结为好友。  
当然，迪克知道没人能拒绝科莉安妲。  
再后来他们一起意外结识了松鼠党的弓箭手罗伊·哈珀——一个红发雀斑的纯种精灵。三人偶尔会一同踏上未知的旅途，则又是另外的故事了。

***  
迪克找到罗赛尔时，受人尊敬的巡逻官正仰面躺在一堆麦垛上呼呼大睡。他显然非常地投入他的美梦，时不时在口中叨念着一些粗鲁的地方语。  
迪克等了一会儿，他的马不耐地喷了个响鼻。  
“嘿，安静点儿，大红。”  
迪克的栗马叫红兜帽，虽然杰森向他抗议过无数次希望他放弃这个像是暗黑童话主角一样的愚蠢名字——当然，他们都了解真正的原因。杰森锁甲下的红色内衬非常具有标志性，他总是那么特立独行。  
而迪克则会立刻大声反驳他的马的名字“库库伊”更加毫无品味。  
“该死！你什么都不懂！”杰森总是在这时候嘟囔道。  
“你不告诉我，我又怎么会明白呢？”迪克尖锐地反驳。

十五分钟后，迪克自己也在震天的呼噜声中失去了耐心。他下马把罗赛尔扶起来摇醒，给他灌了一壶白蜂蜜，一边拍他的背以防警官把自己给呛死。  
“……你是谁？”罗赛尔大着舌头问。  
“迪克·格雷森。晚上好，警官，很抱歉在这时候把你喊醒。”迪克起身后退一步拉下斗篷：“但我急需你的帮助。”  
罗赛尔有些谢顶，肚子被美酒养得隆起，但仍看得出几分曾作为士兵战斗磨炼过的痕迹。他瞪着迪克，似乎不太乐意被吵醒：“见鬼今天可不是我当值，伙计，有事去找城门巡逻队。”  
“三天前，银狐酒馆。”迪克急忙抢在他再次阖上眼睛前开口：“发生过一场小小的争执，我在寻找其中一个男人。白色刘海，银锁链甲，骑一匹黑色的牡马。”  
“哈！”罗赛尔喷了一声，他凑着不远处街上昏黄的光，眯缝眼睛打量迪克——黑发碧眼，精灵般的尖耳：“布鲁德海文的夜翼——我知道你，猎魔人。”  
“这个称呼我好多年没听到啦。”迪克淡淡说。  
“我确实见过你说那个人。脾气可真够差的，不过看上去他的脸色比脾气更糟糕。”罗赛尔打着酒嗝爬起来。  
“酒馆老板说他跟着另一人走了。你可知样貌？”  
“听说你们猎魔人从不免费干活儿。”白蜂蜜的作用生效了，巡逻官清醒了不少：“你瞧，这世道理应是公平的。”  
“我正有些麻烦亟需解决，警官。”迪克叹气道：“我只能处理两天之内的委托，如果棘手到不得不超过这个时限，我只能过些日子再折返唐泰恩了。”  
罗赛尔比他看上去的要更精明不少，他快乐地说：“你可以先去瞧瞧情况，晚上就留宿在我们驻地好了。”

异常发生在唐泰恩西城门外不远的山郊，听罗赛尔描述已有好多个年头了。一些巨大的身影出没在山林里——夜晚会发出可怕的金属碰撞声——虽然本地人会绕过那块，但总有不知情的旅人遭遇袭击。  
“倒也没有多致命，好像受到的惊吓更多一点。上个月唯一一个重伤的是自己从马上栽下来了摔断了腿。”罗赛尔说：“但话都说不利索啦，也没问出特别有用的东西。”  
“怎么突然要急着解决？”迪克说：“我猜这么多年里我应该不是唯一一个路过陶森特的猎魔人。”  
“水域治理后皇帝想修一条穿过桑斯雷多沼泽的公路，从鲍克兰一路修到这儿——意味着这条路需要从西面通过来，就是这样。”  
“啊哈，”猎魔人略带讥讽地轻笑了一声：“你们需要向宫廷监理官交差。”  
“所以你接不接这个委托？”罗赛尔插着腰，有点恼羞成怒。  
“我去看看到底是什么有趣的东西，”迪克翻身上马：“天亮前会回来的。”

猎魔人果然在晨色熹微前跨进了驻地，一夜奔波后上看去倒并不怎么疲惫。他把红兜帽留在门前的马厩里，让卫兵进去通报。罗赛尔已经穿回了巡逻官制服，正在屋里等他。  
“如何？”他急切地问。  
“可以解决。”迪克点点头。  
巡逻官惊喜道：“果然如此呀。”  
猎魔人挑眉若有所思地看了他一眼：“我记得三十余年前陶森特曾一时被卷入过战乱，唐泰恩可曾有波及？”  
“你那么一说……好像确实有。”罗赛尔一愣，想了想才说：“当年陶森特还是流浪骑士团驻扎护卫，那些人可没士兵那么多数量，再强也扛不住帝国铁蹄，没多久就溃败了。”  
“关于那场战役和骑士团下落有具体的文字记载吗？”  
罗赛尔吓了一跳，高喊了一声：“皇帝陛下万岁！”继而才压低嗓音悄声道：“该死的当然不会有。”  
“我需要更多的情报来确认，不然就解决不了委托了，并且最重要的——我在赶时间，两天时限，一分钟都没法多待。”  
巡逻官颇为苦恼地摸了摸下巴的胡茬：“行吧，行吧。你到底想知道什么？”  
“我需要知道那些死在战役中护城骑士的人数，是火葬还是土葬。最关键的，最后被葬在哪里，是否举办了够规格的葬礼。”  
罗赛尔瞪着他：“你知道那些见鬼的是什么了？”  
“我知道。”猎魔人没好气地说：“可光知道又有什么用呢？”

***  
他们花了一天时间在打听消息和做准备上，红兜帽的马蹄声穿过了整个唐泰恩的街道，踏碎四处的酒香和歌声。迪克中途找了家铁匠铺修理一些关节处的护甲，他甚至在那儿撞到了可怜的弗拉尼——他看到迪克走进门后险些被一口麦酒呛死在锻造炉前。  
猎魔人幸灾乐祸地说：“新发型真不错。”  
弗拉尼刚想开口骂些不中听的，却看到罗赛尔站在门口不耐烦地插着胳膊。最后灰溜溜地将迪克的护甲收下了。  
到了傍晚时分，落日余晖铺在城中的屋瓦上，泛出和丰收作物相同的金黄色。罗赛尔坐在拴马桩上呼呼地喘着粗气，一边用一顶宽檐毡帽扇风，他已经很久没那么折腾了。  
“一会儿太阳一落你就喊上一队胆子大的士兵，带上铲子、铁镐和刚刚买的几只包银边的橡木箱，一起到西郊闹鬼的地方。今晚会稍稍干些活。”迪克思索片刻又道：“现在唐泰恩郡长可有贵族身份？”  
罗赛尔说：“他姓亨利叶塔。”  
迪克一听眼睛发亮：“他同当年安娜·亨利叶塔女爵是什么关系？宗亲？”  
“没错，同宗后代。”  
“足够了。”迪克满意地点点头。  
罗赛尔愁眉苦脸地哀叹：“这是要做什么？”  
“不会危及到他性命的，对于贵族老爷们来说也只是举手之劳而已。”迪克勒住蠢蠢欲动的红兜帽：“你现在要不要先去喝几杯壮壮胆子？”  
“还是不了吧，”巡逻官摆手说：“在我们这儿酒都是欢庆和休息时候喝的。”

今晚月色清亮，迪克冥想修整后只估摸着喝了一瓶猫药水。他挥手将一盏魔法灯点亮和一个骨质号角一起挂在马鞍一侧。西郊这片山坡由于近年来的异常事件而极少有人涉足问津，植物滋生得异常繁茂，枝条纠缠，在月光下形成状貌诡异的黑影。  
迪克驱马穿过树林往山坡阴面走去，中途时不时有响动，但不过都是一些兽类穿过灌木。直到林间泛起薄雾，胸口的蝙蝠徽章开始震动，猎魔人才暗暗吸了口气。他已将腰侧的短刀换成了银质，但并没有拔出来。  
再往里走一些，就听到一阵金属碰撞声忽高忽低，透过逐渐浓厚的雾响起——对此他比任何人都熟悉，这是剑刃和剑刃相撞，或是砍在盔甲上的声音。红兜帽撅着蹄子不再肯往前走，迪克安抚地勾勒一个亚克西法印，带上灯和号角翻身下马。  
五分钟后他遇到了第一个——高大的怪物举着一把残剑，摇摇晃晃朝他走来——或许是怪物，但却没有肉体，只是用一堆锈迹斑斑的铠甲部件组成勉强的人形——这是一只尚未完全成型的战鬼，一个灵魂所困的妖灵士兵。  
通常来说战鬼总是跟随着战灵出现，在术士刻意召唤下才会现身，战力足以让落单的猎魔人头痛——更何况处理这个并非迪克完全所长，惯用重剑杰森才是个中好手。但所幸这里的几只则只是一些意外集合的产物。当年战后被草草埋葬的骑士尸骨在连年雨水冲刷下逐渐暴露地表，在聚阴之地化为不甘的游魂。他们没有术士们下达的命令和攻击目标，徒劳地徘徊在树林间。  
“所以布鲁斯才要花上十几年来推广战地尸体处理和火葬的必要性啊——”  
迪克灵敏地从剑刃下躲过，反手拍了个阿尔德在持剑臂上——如果能管那叫手臂的话。这几十年间，迪克的法印已经能爆发出接近一个完整咒语的力量，战鬼发出一声凄厉的长鸣，右臂直接被震回一堆废旧的金属部件。  
但随着嚎叫，四周传来更多的咯吱作响的身影。  
迪克并不恋战，飞快翻身跃上身旁的杉树抽出银刀，看准一个战鬼路过树下的时机飞身跳下落到亡灵士兵的肩头。他将短刀插进面甲缝隙，在被甩下前印上法印。  
“睡吧。”猎魔人嗓音轻快地说。  
战鬼空荡荡的铠甲从中间裂开，一股缠绵不去的黑影呼啸着盘旋而出。

罗赛尔在山背处等得满头冷汗，虽然不太真切，但他能感到整个树林仿佛在哭泣般发出毛骨悚然的回音——然后他听到了令人振奋的号角声，不算太嘹亮却足够悠扬。  
当他带着士兵找到猎魔人的时候，他正蹲在地上低头用一片老旧的胸甲挖着什么。他手中那盏魔法灯蓝光的照耀范围内，堆着好些上了年头武器盾牌和铠甲散件。  
“噢，脚程倒挺快嘛，”迪克站起来拍了拍双手上的泥屑，指着脚下的一块土地说：“挖吧，这方圆百厄尔之内，所有挖到的尸骨全都装进箱子里。”  
罗赛尔大着胆子多看了两眼，不知是不是眼晕，他总觉得那些碎铠甲在微微颤动：“这就没事儿啦？”  
“当然有事。”迪克打了个呵欠：“我只是暂时处理了一下，没过多久那些游魂又会聚积起来附在残物上化成战鬼。”  
罗赛尔急忙道：“那可怎么办？”  
“葬礼。”迪克说：“骑士们为唐泰恩而战死，却没有得到应有的待遇和尊重。你应把此事详细汇报郡长，让他以亨利叶塔家族名义和城内大祭司一起以殉国者规格为他们举办一场葬礼，这样便可安息灵魂。”

二十多具骑士白骨直到天亮才全部清点结束，迪克始终紧握银刀站在一旁守护。最后他拒绝了罗赛尔一同喝酒的邀约，在西城门前便打算与巡逻官分开。  
“所以，约定好的，我来取我的报酬。”  
罗赛尔痛快道：“你所问的人从北边出城离开了，同行者是个带着头巾的绿眸精灵，俩人说要去往贝尔哈文。”  
猎魔人一听，神情居然有些冒火，但他很快又自嘲般笑了起来：“你可知那个额前白发男子也是个猎魔人？他对战鬼的处理或许比我更粗暴简洁些。那个精灵是否给我留下口信？”  
心知事情已解决，罗赛尔便一口气和盘托出：“他起初问了我们这儿最近可有麻烦，并说近几日便会有猎魔人找上我来解决，到时便将此物连同报酬一起交给你。”  
巡逻官递来一把无鞘的短匕首和一袋克朗币。  
迪克接过匕首来瞧了瞧，极其普通的材质，算不得锋利，手柄也无多余装饰，除了非常轻便小巧外似乎毫无特色。  
“希望你能把匕首放在难以被搜身的地方，到最后总会用上的，可别为了喝酒耽误行程——那个精灵离开前说了这么一句。”  
“去他妈的！”猎魔人上马前说。

***  
头次见到杰森·托德是在哥谭石堡中心庭院。  
迪克那时已熬过青草试炼，表现出了高度的突变适应和极好的魔法天赋，但也总喜欢趁布鲁斯不在偷偷爬到那棵石栗树上偷懒。布鲁斯·韦恩在长达大半年的外出猎魔后回到哥谭，将在浓密枝叶中小酣的混血精灵抓了个正着。  
“迪克！下来。”  
布鲁斯的声音不大，但总比亚克西法印更让人难以招架。  
“哎哟！”迪克手忙脚乱地擦着眼睛，在导师严肃的视线里迷迷糊糊从枝干一跃而下。  
落到石砖上迪克才发现布鲁斯身旁的陌生男孩儿——大约七八岁也可能更大点儿，因为他脏兮兮地又瘦又小，头发像枯草一样支棱着，套在一件过大的衬衫里头——正瞪着眼睛满脸惊诧地瞧着他。  
“这是杰森。”布鲁斯没有斥责他，只是简短地说：“你的师弟。”  
“理查德·格雷森。”迪克没忍住去揉那头倔强的黑发，杰森的个头才刚刚过他下巴：“你可以叫我迪克。”  
男孩拍掉他的手，紧紧抓着布鲁斯的斗篷躲到了导师身后。  
“你一路肯定吓坏他啦！”迪克对布鲁斯说：“你怎么找到他的？”  
布鲁斯低头瞧着迪克的眼睛，缓缓说：“意外律。”

迪克的父母死于巨食尸鬼，布鲁斯杀了攻击村庄食尸生物，救下了想替父母报仇的男孩——由于母亲的半精灵身份，他们甚至都没能和人类在一起，孤零零地住在村郊。布鲁斯本想将迪克带给梅里泰莉神庙的嬷嬷——精灵的血脉让他们总是在魔法上别有一筹，但男孩却执意要走一条更艰难凶险的道路。  
而杰森——杰森是命运之子。  
布鲁斯并不是擅长讲述的人，迪克也是多年后才在杰森断断续续的吐露和布鲁斯偶尔的提及中勾勒出他们相遇的整个过程。  
“你偷了布鲁斯的钱袋！？”  
“那又咋了——”杰森郁闷地说：“他一早就知道了！他明明就是故意让我偷的。居然还为此跟踪了我。”  
“就凭这个你都能吹上了一辈子啦！你瞧，那可是布鲁斯啊！”迪克欢快地说：“我猜他只是想看看一个八岁男孩为什么那么需要钱。所以你——好吧，你母亲去世了，你父亲没有在工作吗？”  
“当时整个村里都沉迷于一个叫永恒之火的宗教。”杰森皱眉道：“他们把所有的钱和粮食都上缴给了什么祭司和传道者。我饿得不行，只能跑出来摸过路人的口袋。”  
“所以后来他就带走你了？”  
“不，他当时确实有这个打算，”杰森不情不愿地说：“可我拒绝了，他怎么看都可疑过头了！”  
“……那可是布鲁斯！”  
“得了，你就不能换一句回答我吗？”  
再后来的事儿，杰森又不肯吐露半个字了。

而布鲁斯·韦恩的后续版本则非常简练。  
“杰森？”布鲁斯放下手里的书沉吟了片刻：“他本来是被当作祭品呈给永恒之火的。”  
迪克吓了一跳：“怎么回事？”  
“杰森砸了村里所有的祭坛，而那个邪教祭司要求村里的人把他交出来，否则就不再提供神明的福祉。而他的父亲……还算良心未泯，他最后一刻后悔了，偷偷向我求助希望能让他的儿子免于死亡的命运。”布鲁斯说：“但猎魔人不做义务工作。”  
“……可他们一个子儿都没有呀。”  
“我当初并不知道威利斯·陶德的儿子就是那个小贼。”布鲁斯平静道：“一般这种家庭，唯一有些价值的东西都供奉在家中神像前。我向他索要了‘家中离神像最近的一样祭品’。”  
“然后呢？”迪克专注地听着，咽了口唾沫。  
不苟言笑的老猎魔人竟露出一个近似微笑的表情：“很遗憾，陶德跨进家门的时候，杰森挣脱了绳索，正举着神像打算砸个稀巴烂。”

虽然杰森总说他从未自愿踏上猎魔之路，对着布鲁斯也总怒气冲冲，是极少数会和他发生口角的学徒。但或许是年轻人的好胜心和骨子里的犟脾气，他也从未在训练上懈怠多少。猎魔人的课程十分严酷，却也打磨了男孩的体格和韧劲，给予了他足够的营养。迪克就这样看着这个弟弟像野草般蛮狠地疯长起来。到哥谭的第二年，他就蹿到了迪克的鼻尖儿。  
杰森在十二岁时接受青草试炼。迪克前所未有地担忧起来，他当然知道规矩，他从来都知道。但杰森是不同的， 他总是特殊的。  
“如果你打算——放弃，没人会责怪你。”试炼前一天，迪克在木桩旁堵到了练习日益发狠的男孩儿：“我知道怎么穿过山岭离开哥谭，我存了足够的干粮——”  
“但你活下来了。”将剑直插在地上，男孩跳下木桩平复呼吸：“从那些该死的试炼里。”  
“这只是一种运气！杰森，没人猜得到结局！而且我别无选择。”迪克抓住杰森的手腕：“但你父亲还在，你可以和他一起和平地过日子。”  
“你错了，迪克，”杰森摇头，冷静的说：“我和你一样，在跟着布鲁斯离开村庄的时候，就已经没有退路这种东西了。”  
他一直都很清楚自己要面对的东西，也认可了这份命运——迪克意识到自己犯下错误，他错看了杰森。他不该站在这儿说这些丧气的话，也不该抱有只是让他活着这种自私的念头。  
杰森比他人所看到的都拥有更多战士天分和意志，义无反顾，也绝不退缩。  
“如果你能活下来，那我也一定可以。”杰森往后退了一步，单手持剑平举对着远处终年覆雪的连绵山丘，一字一句傲然道：“我没道理会输给任何人，更何况是区区突变诱发物，我的命运绝不会就此停止。”  
那一瞬间，迪克内心膨胀出前所未有情绪。他从这个甚至没有脱离变声期的男孩身上看到了无比耀眼的光芒，像一把淬红的钢剑落入冰水，蒸腾起勃发的白雾。  
“那我会一直等你的，杰。”迪克扯过因练习而浑身发热的杰森，轻柔迅速地在他脸颊印了个吻。  
渡过一段漫长难熬的时期，杰森最终在青草试炼中幸存——他甚至承受了更重的魔药剂量，代价是他额前的头发再也无法变回黑色。又过了数年，迪克从梅里泰莉神庙回到哥谭时，他的师弟已经个头远超过了他，并拿到蝙蝠徽章成为一名真正的猎魔人了。

***  
迪克花了近两天在路上，顺着奈维河的流域，进入贝尔哈文时已经是十二日了。一路上他没再听到杰森的消息，意识到他们或许从另外的途径进城。  
贝尔哈文以铁矿业闻名，被大大小小的露天和地下采矿场环绕，相对于闲适轻松的唐泰恩，这儿空气里则弥漫着钢铁的味道。

猎魔人在各处旅店转了转却一无所获。当街头油灯亮起，他发现街上的人都向着贝尔哈文中央广场挤去，迪克松开缰绳随着人流缓缓前行，只见一个穿着紫色天鹅绒上衣的年轻人抱着鲁特琴坐在广场中央——绝不超过三十岁——向四周热忱的鞠躬后弹唱起一首尼弗迦德调的曲子，迪克在人群外凝神听了几段，惊讶地发现内容竟是当年的狂猎之战。  
以人类的寿命来算——战役发生太久，一些属于历史的过去早已失落，而留存下来的传闻也随着地域散播和时间流逝被抹上了神奇夸大的色彩，只怕在场所有人都无从了解歌词所唱真相，当然，除了真正亲身经历过的猎魔人。而这才是最叫人吃惊的部分——这曲子唱得与事实相差无几。  
吟游诗人醇厚独特的嗓音一点点将那场旷日卓绝的战争如画卷般展开，他歌颂在厮杀中铁壁般沉默冷静的猎魔人首领，痛斥狂猎铁蹄白霜的可怕与无情，也提到红骑士头衔来自于沾满血和锈迹的盔甲，以及女巫们不计前嫌的倾囊相助。他甚至唱到蝠派猎魔人学校所在的哥谭远于战争开始前就遭无情摧毁。  
这段本已被迪克深深埋藏的记忆像一封老旧的信，此刻意外被揭开了赤血色的封蜡。  
狂猎现身于大陆的消息是杰森带给迪克的。那是迪克正因血统缠身于人类对异族的压迫，杰森在艾尔德兰的梅里泰莉神庙等了他七日。他知道迪克若是遇到麻烦或受伤，必定会折返此处。  
那是杰森离开哥谭成为独立猎魔人之后，他们两人五年间唯一一次相见。迪克在殿内神像前看到杰森只稍稍凝视了他片刻——这五年时间已将曾经的男孩锤炼成一个合格的猎魔人了，他的体格愈发壮实起来，身上透着血液、剑油和魔药的气味，脖颈能看到一些从胸口蔓延上来的疤痕，眼神坚定如钢铁。  
而等到杰森走进他的房间，两人没有言语，立刻像野兽撕咬般相互吻着对方，好像他们已经做过千百次了。杰森一边扯着兄长的皮甲一边含糊地抱怨他的穿着过于繁琐，而迪克则忙着用嘴唇探索杰森身上他未见过的新伤痕。  
“天啊？你居然还带着这个？”  
中途迪克从杰森脖子里扯出一个挂坠，杰森几乎咆哮着把它塞了回去：“你管太多了！”  
迪克大笑起来：“说真的，我现在能做一个好上十倍的。”  
那是一个石化鸡蛇头骨制的护身符——迪克在真正接触魔法后的第一个试水作品，现在怎么看都未免过于粗糙了。  
“我才不要。”杰森怒气冲冲地说：“我就喜欢这个，没人能拿走它，即便是你也不行。”  
“你可真是个听不进劝告的小顽固。”  
“该死……闭嘴。”杰森无情地堵住了他喋喋不休的嘴唇。

他们花了三天时间来相互探索对方的身体，那次见面是两人头一次上床——之前杰森都太小了些，但谁都不觉得这一切的发生有任何问题，他们都等得太久了。  
离开神庙前往哥谭前夜，迪克找神庙的女祭司占了一卦，然而占卜结果极其糟糕。  
“此次旅途你会失去一样非常重要的东西。”女祭司说。  
迪克花了一路来考虑这句话，杰森听说后则相当地不以为然——他总是这样，对预言，占卜，命运论和宗教神灵抱着不愿苟同的态度。他更乐意相信自己背后锋利坚硬的两把长剑。  
第二年开春，遭遇意外反抗的狂猎之王带着红骑士出现在哥谭上空，他们要在掠夺厮杀被迫停滞前扫平一切障碍。矗立数百年的哥谭堡垒化为冰封的残垣，猎魔人和术士死伤过半，而杰森为救一个学徒在离迪克十步之遥处被卷入白霜中消失踪迹。  
迪克以一种过于绝望的方式知晓了卜卦真正的结果。

迪克在近二十年后路过艾尔德兰，神殿中当年负责占卜问卦的女祭司已成为了祭司长。  
“愿女神保佑你，需要卜一卦吗，哥谭的猎魔人？”  
迪克抬头望着神殿中三尊各自面容迥异却同样气质和平的神像，最后缓缓点了点头。  
“你会寻回一件丢失的旧物。”已鬓角雪白的祭司长说：“而剩余之事，女神则会指引你的。”  
月余之后，猎魔人与红骑士短兵相接。他的短刀贴着划过其中一名持剑者面甲下的缝隙，对方狂吼着后退避过利刃，却从身上掉下一物，滚落在迪克脚边——那件挂坠不过是个做工有些粗糙的骨质护身符，一个上了年头的旧物。  
那场卷席整块大陆和所有种族的战争，终于在第四年冬日布鲁斯·韦恩击败狂猎之王时迎来真正的终结。  
梅里泰莉女神正仁慈地守望北方大地。

***  
吟游诗人显然大获成功，他面孔涨得通红，不停地朝观众脱帽致礼，猎魔人一直耐心地等到人群尽数散去，才下马拦住准备带着琴和赞美离开的年轻人。  
“先生，请留步。”  
“今日表演已经结束啦，想再听的话明日同时在金庭酒馆还有一场。”他飘飘然道。  
“不，我只是关于你所唱的歌曲内容有些疑问。”迪克摘下兜帽，温和地挡住他：“现在方便吗？我想我们可以找个地方喝上几杯。”

“所以你真的是个猎魔人？”诗人灌了一整杯尼弗迦德柠檬——一种与它无害的名字截然相反的烈酒，他眼神里全是迷蒙和难以置信。  
迪克好笑地反问他：“我看上去不像吗？”  
“哦，不。该死的——我只是非常、非常——惊讶，年轻人打了个嗝：“这个年代的猎魔人已经比夜女王之家的处女还稀少啦。”  
“好了，也让你看够了，现在能告诉我你的歌谣是哪儿来的吗？我猜这可不是一个连猎魔人都没怎么见过的诗人会写出来的东西。”  
“好吧你是对的，我得承认这不是我的作品。”诗人说：“你可以喊我阿德里安，你可能不相信，在一周之前我还是个籍籍无名的流浪诗人呢！”  
于是接下来的二十分钟内，阿德里安将他如何从小对音乐求知若渴，花了大功夫考进奥森福特的诗歌学院，到毕业后为梦想放弃稳定的工作成为流浪诗人的整个可歌可泣人生经历向迪克描述了一番，而猎魔人终于在诗人准备诉说情史前打断了他。  
“一周前发生了什么？你现在至少在贝尔哈文足够出名了，阿德里安，如果你把这首歌继续唱下去的话，我想你会很快红遍整个帝国的。”  
人们已经听厌了夸大其词的传说，必定会被真正详实的细节所打动和吸引。  
“那位美丽的女士也是那么说的。”阿德里安做梦般叹息道。  
“美丽的女士？”  
“我此生就没见过如此耀眼动人的女性，猎魔人，她值得世界上所有抒情诗的赞美……何况她还像天使一样无私地帮助了我，却只要求非常微小的回报。”  
迪克忽然心念一动：“你口中那位女士是否有一头凤凰尾羽般火色的头发？”  
诗人看着他，露出敬佩又向往的神色：“你怎么知道？莫非你认识他？”  
“她是我一个……朋友。”迪克想了想还是没有告诉这个可怜的年轻人，这位女士的年纪只怕比他母亲要还大上不少：“来谈谈你们的交易吧？”

“那天下午，我正在集市上弹唱夜翼之歌——”  
“夜翼之歌？”迪克哑然地打断他。  
“你没听说过吗？瑞达尼亚的布鲁德海文——曾在那里爆发的内乱中立下赫赫战功的猎魔人，并由此得到赐名——”  
迪克阻止他：“好了，阿德里安，我知道这段内容，非常清楚。”  
阿德里安热忱道：“你曾见过他吗？”  
“或许吧，记不太清楚了。”迪克含糊着说。  
诗人看上去有些许失望：“在唱歌时候，我一眼就从围观人群中看到了那位女士，梅里泰莉在上，她实在太过出众了。她是少数几个驻足到歌曲终章结束的人，就凭这点，我就应该送她早市带着晨露的第一朵百合。”  
迪克撑着下巴换了个姿势，在心中默默叹了口气。他前不久才刚刚和提姆分开，所幸他的小弟并算不上是个货真价实的吟游诗人——这只是他作为猎魔人和魔药师之后无关紧要的一个身份而已，毕竟没有正常人能长期忍受这种说话方式。  
阿德里安喝了口酒继续说道：“那位女士对我说道：‘愿众神保佑你！年轻的吟游诗人。你是否希望自己的歌声能传唱整片大陆呢？’，我当然天杀的愿意！于是她给我看这首曲子，并问我多久可以练习出来。我告诉她三天三夜就足够了。”  
“她向你提了出什么要求？”迪克说：“如果你稍稍有些眼光，就应该知道这首诗歌是无价之物。”  
“好吧，你说的没错。我很难想象有人愿意无偿把这部杰作赠与我，足以让我激动到浑身发抖。但事实这一切就是发生了，”诗人举着酒杯摇头慨叹道：“她只是要求我在贝尔哈文弹唱一整月才可离开，并说如果中途有个尖耳的猎魔人来找我，请递交一样物品和一句口信于他。”  
“现在她的祈求实现了，尖耳的猎魔人，没超过一月的期限，”迪克仅剩的一丁点儿耐心在没来由的烦躁下逐渐消磨殆尽：“阿德里安，你可以把东西和留言一同给我了。”  
没想到阿德里安坚定地说：“不行。”  
迪克怒瞪着他。  
“‘你切记不可就此交予他，让猎魔人以实行交易的方式来交换吧。这是必要而不可省略的步骤。’——她这么说了。”诗人无辜地缩瑟了一下。  
迪克沉吟片刻，酒馆四周传来喧闹鼎沸的人声，大多来自于贝尔哈文的矿工。在一天劳作之后，两瓶烈酒和无伤大雅的小赌成了他们最直接的放松消遣方式。  
猎魔人朝最近有些春风得意的吟游诗人小小地微笑了一下：“阿德里安，你会打昆特牌吗？”

***  
哥谭的猎魔学徒们私下打过不少赌，其中有一个赌局因始终难以被证实而几乎将男孩儿们分成了两派——布鲁斯·韦恩到底会不会打昆特牌。  
天可怜见当然从没人见过布鲁斯·韦恩从哪儿掏出一副昆特牌摆上牌桌的场面，但这并不妨碍学徒们为此争论不休。  
“天呐，他必定会！”十五岁的迪克·格雷森永远是导师最坚实的支持者：“大陆上没有布鲁斯不知道的东西！”  
“布鲁斯？你在谈论的是布鲁斯！迪克！那个成天除了板着脸让我们纠正持剑姿势，就是坐在桌前研究厚本魔药书的布鲁斯！见鬼的，他压根不允许娱乐出现在他的人生里。”十岁的杰森朝他翻了个白眼：“我赌他连昆特牌有几个阵营都不知道。”  
“你绝对会输得很惨，杰。”迪克气呼呼道：“如果我赢了你打算怎么办？”  
杰森不以为然：“那你可以随便提什么我可以做到要求，终生有效。反之你也一样。”  
迪克似乎被那句“终生有效”触动了，这里可是猎魔人的学校。几乎没人会阔绰地提及未来整个人生：“终生有效，一言为定。”

学徒们总是很期盼哈尔·乔丹的到来。翡翠骑士是少数几个有可以自由出入哥谭的非猎魔人。每当哈尔的马蹄声踏过中庭的石板，就意味着各种新鲜的冒险故事，有趣的小玩意儿和一些不易损坏的零嘴。  
几乎每个孩子都由哈尔手把手教会了昆特牌的打法，迪克和杰森也不例外。  
杰森在十三岁前总能从迪克手里赢到各种各样的小赌注，有时是一小袋坚果，有时是一块符石，一瓶剑油或者一本书。而他十三岁后，迪克·格雷森离开哥谭去往梅里泰莉神庙学习魔法。  
当某周之内一次都没有从提姆·德雷克手中赢到一局后，杰森郁闷地怀念起迪克稀烂的牌技来。  
“你在说什么？”提姆莫名地看着他：“迪克的牌技可是可以在整个哥谭排上前三的，我都不能保证可以从他那儿捞到多少便宜。”

猎魔人从酒馆出来时已将近夜半，可怜的吟游诗人连帽子和外套都输了出去，迪克好心地付了酒费，并且把赢来的鲁特琴还给了阿德里安。  
“你在贝尔哈文还有大半个月要弹奏呢。”猎魔人说：“我可没打算剥夺了你出名的大好前景。”  
女术士的口信很简单，只有一个地名“瑞文戴尔”。也因为太过简单足够让迪克气得牙痒——他压根无法在确定杰森的固定行踪前把整个河谷翻个遍。  
而她托诗人转交的东西则更奇怪了——一张薄薄的灰色棉巾，平常人家随处可见的那种。迪克将棉巾塞进马褡，和那把短柄匕首放在一起。他顺便试图用千里镜联系科莉，毫无意外地一无所获。  
第二天晨雾未散，迪克已经离开留宿的旅店驱着红兜帽的马蹄继续向北前行了。

瑞文戴尔同贝尔哈文一样属于奈维河流域，曾在经历漫长战乱后数次陷入贫困，居民离开家乡，房屋废墟和耕地一度都被荒草所覆盖。也正是由于贫困，这里一度是邪教发展最迅速的地区。在成为泰莫利亚的一部分后，这里的一切才逐渐有所起色。  
即便日夜兼程，猎魔人仍在十五日傍晚才看到河谷之城的城邦。原本以为只是依河而居的宽松之处，可城门前森严的守卫似乎并不是那么告诉他的。  
“请下马来，旅人，摘下斗篷露出面容。”其中一个卫兵说。  
迪克有些踌躇，毕竟并非所有地方都欢迎猎魔人或混血精灵。  
“我只是路过此处——”  
“达努西亚公爵下发敕令，所有人都必须经检进入瑞文戴尔。”  
而他们显然在迪克拉下兜帽时吃了一惊——起初猎魔人以为只是由于自己不太寻常的外表——可他很快否定了这个答案。  
“您可是夜翼？”卫兵们引颈以待地问道。

“你们有需要猎魔人来解决的问题？”  
“是的，”在被带入一座装饰不算太过奢靡的行宫后，一个总管模样的年轻男人接待了他，相当不客气地皱眉打量他半晌才道：“公爵夫人最近似乎遇到了一些小小的麻烦，我认为格雷森阁下或许可以为她一解烦忧。”  
“所以有人告诉公爵我近期会到瑞文戴尔？”迪克已经猜了个七七八八，科莉安妲实在过于鬼灵，几乎一步步将他诱到此地，而迪克至今都不知道女巫到底在打些什么算盘。  
“万分抱歉，有些话不应该由我来告知。”管家引着迪克一路往庭内走，到了书房门口停下脚步道：“猎魔人阁下，还请将您身上的武器暂时交给我保管，殿内除卫兵外不可懈怠利刃。”  
迪克耸耸肩痛快地将腰侧的短刀解下来。他早在进大门前就将那把小小的匕首用棉巾包着塞进了靴筒里。  
“大人，猎魔人到了。”  
达努西亚公爵是个面容有些阴鸷的中年人，瘦高的身躯套在一身镶金边的暗色袍子里，听完管家的介绍后，公爵沉默半晌，方才开口：“你就是布鲁德海文的夜翼？”  
迪克微微颔首致礼：“我只是个普通的猎魔人，大人。这个称号已经很多年没人提起了。”  
“那么多年能幸存下来，你一定经验老到，对么？”  
“我想应该勉强算是有些经验。”  
“我的妻子，维安娜——她最近总是莫名地连日发烧，胡言乱语，眼见身体日益虚弱也没什么办法——医生也无法解决。”  
“这或许也并非是我的职责。”迪克说：“魔法中有无数种方式让人虚弱。”  
公爵微微眯起眼睛打量他：“我会回报以你丰厚的报酬。”  
“我认为坦诚相待才是合作的基础，大人。”猎魔人不卑不亢地说：“你如何知晓我会来到瑞文戴尔？”  
“这是水晶球卜卦的结果。”公爵简洁道：“我喜欢直爽一些，说说看你的要求吧。”  
这果然又是个交易，迪克暗中叹气：“事成之后，我想让您替我在瑞文戴尔找一个人。”

***  
维安娜·达努西亚看上去比公爵年轻许多，或许由于连日的折磨看上去苍白而消瘦，睁开眼看向迪克时也难以聚焦，没多久又将双眼阖上了，在被褥中剧烈地咳喘起来。  
迪克掩上门离开公爵夫人卧室，管家正站在走廊中候着他，脸上颇有焦色：“请问可有结论了？”  
“公爵和夫人可有子嗣？”迪克随口问：“夫人看上去好像才刚过二十岁。”  
管家盯着猎魔人，好半天才道：“未有子嗣。夫人今年才刚刚嫁入达努西亚家族，公爵的前一任夫人于十多年前病逝了。”  
迪克皱了皱眉，似乎并未得到满意的结论：“那她又可曾怀孕过？”  
管家又沉默片刻才长长地吸了口气，回答道：“不曾。”  
猎魔人目光尖锐地望着管家，忽然问道：“你叫什么名字？”  
“索罗斯，阁下。”  
“好的，索罗斯。”迪克说：“能先带我去看看给我准备的房间吗？”

猎魔人的亚克西法印的白光几乎伴着客房的关门声一起亮起。索罗斯大吃一惊，可他也并没能挣扎太久便安静下来。  
“现在我们重新来问一遍话，亲爱的索罗斯。”猎魔人的声音温柔而清透：“公爵和夫人可曾有过子嗣？”  
“不曾。”管家说。  
“那夫人可曾受过孕？”  
这个提问仍受到了管家剧烈反抗，他面上露出痛苦矛盾的神色，可混血精灵的法印永远是最强效的：“是的……她曾有过一个孩子。”  
“所以那个孩子并没有被生下来？”迪克看到管家的反应，心中隐隐冒出一个念头：“那孩子的父亲不是公爵，是吗？”  
“是的。”管家眼中竟然流下两行眼泪。  
“索罗斯，你是什么时候入住公爵宫殿的？是在维安娜嫁入达努西亚家之后对吗？”迪克撤走了法印，白光渐渐消失，而年轻的管家依然没有擦掉泪水，也没有大喊大叫。  
“阁下，维安娜还有救吗？”他只是茫然失措地问道。  
“听说过尸婴吗？”迪克实在是谦虚了些，他作为猎魔人已经超过半个世纪，几乎亲眼看着大陆被战火摧毁又一点点地重生，他当然远不止有一些经验而已——而同时也绝非局限于各种怪物、孽鬼和妖灵。  
管家面色惨白地摇了摇头。  
“被母亲抛弃的无名婴孩，恶念聚积化为尸婴。以孕妇的血为食，时时受到疯狂的饥饿所驱。尸婴会在夜晚离开巢穴，吸食孕妇和腹中孩子的生命力。”迪克精简地介绍道：“这就是为什么公爵夫人会连夜噩梦和低烧的缘故。”  
“腹中孩子？”管家浑身颤抖起来。  
“是的，虽然目前没人发现，但如果我没猜错的话，你们敬爱的公爵夫人应该再度怀有身孕了。”猎魔人说：“很显然她遭到了被她所抛弃孩子的报复。”  
“那现在可有什么办法解决……？维安娜……维安娜她会死去吗？”  
迪克摸了摸下巴，忽然勾起唇角来：“现在你告诉我，你们到底怎么知道我会路过瑞文戴尔？科莉安妲——那个曾经泰莫利亚的魔法顾问，女术士集会的成员，是否就在河谷之城中？”  
“是的，女术士早您三日到达这儿，公爵也曾请求她看过维安娜的病情，可她却说这是个诅咒，却只有布鲁德海文的猎魔人可以解开。但更具体的内容是她与达努西亚公爵私下谈论，而那之后便未再见到她。”  
“你知道她的去向吗？”  
管家摇头道：“并不清楚。”  
“如果你还想保住公爵夫人的性命，和在公爵面前保住你自己的性命，最好别再和我说些无用的谎言。”  
索罗斯急切地剖白道：“我发誓所言字字属实。”  
猎魔人从容不迫地说道：“那你现在告诉我，当初那个堕掉的孩子被你埋在哪儿了？索罗斯，作为那个可怜孩子真正的父亲，你可不会不知道吧？”

“我和维安娜从小便一同长大，相互爱慕，本已私定终身。”  
公爵行宫的后面是一片硕大的庄园，但看似公爵本人并不热衷于农物的种植，整个庄园几乎废弃了一半，各处生长着郁郁茂盛的杂草。夜半时分，猎魔人和管家一前一后走在庄园篱旁的小道上。  
迪克微微打了个呵欠，无精打采地跟在后头：“所以因为她要嫁给公爵，所以不得不把孩子打掉？要故意知道堕掉婴儿可已近乎邪道了，真是见鬼了，你们哪来儿弄来的药方？”  
“不知猎魔人阁下可曾听说过永痕之火？”  
迪克一愣，忽然心中飞快地滑过了些什么：“这儿曾是永恒之火的传教地？”  
“直到三十年前这个宗教彻底覆灭，在这个贫瘠的地区流行了近半个世纪之久。人们都和疯了一样，即便自己吃不饱饭也要把粮食上缴给红衣祭司。他们当时的巫医留下了很多奇奇怪怪的偏方，维安娜喝得就是其中一种——我记得大概就这儿了。”罗赛尔停了下来，指着脚边的一块土地。  
“等等，”猎魔人厉声地说，双眼几乎在夜晚中闪着利刃般的光：“在很多年前，该死的大概六十多年前，这儿有没有发生过永痕之火的神职者被杀的传闻？应该死了绝不止一人。如此大的案子，公爵接手瑞文戴尔时必定见过相关的文字记载。”  
索罗斯被他的气势震住了，过了好半天才哆哆嗦嗦地说：“城史上确有其事——”  
“发生地点在哪儿？”迪克近一步紧紧追问道：“那个村子现在还在吗？”

***  
不问来处是猎魔人们不成文的规矩。  
对于那些从小就背井离乡的孩子来说，家乡只不过是存在于脑海中的一个模糊而渺远的影像罢了。从踏进这座古老的堡垒开始，所有学徒都只有迎接死亡或成为猎魔人，然后继续与死亡相吻这两条路可以走。  
离开了赖以生存的血亲和出生的土地，猎魔人的灵魂注定将于孤独相伴一生——迪克·格雷森原本也是这样认为的。  
半生间他和杰森始终在各自漂泊，也从未定义过彼此的关系。他们曾都是布鲁斯·韦恩——这篇大陆上最伟大的猎魔人之一的学徒，在懵懂时期相互抚慰过对方最隐秘的部分，也在漫长绝望的狂猎之战中多次以命相搏。  
即便后来曾花整整三年来替他寻回记忆，但当杰森最后能详细地描述出生长期用来偷藏干果的墙洞，或者石栗树干上被男孩们打闹砍出的伤疤时——他们再一次分道扬镳。  
无论何时，他们似乎总需要一个借口或理由才能相互并行一阵子。  
迪克当然无法忽略内心几十年也不曾消磨的情绪，但也同样用几十年来寻找一个既不产生束缚也不会离去太远的位置。  
可这几天的经历告诉猎魔人，他的努力结果并没那么成功。

红兜帽沿着奈维河畔飞速狂奔，直到在半路看到几只从浅滩上钻出来徘徊的水鬼，猎魔人才意识到自己实在过于匆忙，而将两对短刀都留在了公爵宫殿中。他未放慢速度，只在看到朽坏得差不多的路牌时才松开缰绳辨认片刻。  
河谷在尽头被一块断崖分成两道，迪克尝试着朝左边前行，但他很快遇到了绝路。这让他不得不折返回到右边的路上。等到看到一些农园木屋的轮廓，已经有晨露开始在马鞍上凝结。  
这是个被废弃的村庄。村口的井早已枯竭，也没有早起打水的农妇。红兜帽的马蹄踏过一些碎石和瓦砾，迪克认出一些神像的头颅或手臂，有木制的也有石雕的。但他胸口的徽章安安静静没有任何震动——这里确实被舍弃了，但并非由于屠杀和死亡。  
猎魔人几乎在第一时间捕捉到了唯一一间有灯光溢出的屋子。他怀着难以遏制的怒气和疲惫推开了木门，但很快被惊惶所取代。  
房间显然是被人打扫过了，在一座废弃多年的村落里。一盏油灯就挂在墙头的灯架上，屋内没有多余的家具，只有一个硕大的木桶横在窗前的地上。他本不该的，但此刻也没多少余裕残存——猎魔人确实忽略了木桶上被刻上魔法符文。他如果能停下来稍稍辨认片刻也许就不会那么愤怒了。  
可事实是当看到木桶里的杰森·托德，他没有血缘的弟弟时，迪克的内心翻涌出无法抑制的冰寒，好像被狂猎的白霜利剑无声穿透——杰森闭着眼睛安静蜷在桶底——浑身裸露着——甚至被水没过了头顶，一条被染成红色的槿麻绳将他紧紧缚住。  
“杰森？杰森·托德——噢，不——不！”  
迪克试图将杰森从桶里拉起来，但他见鬼地双手都在颤抖，压根使不上力气。最后猎魔人失控中结出一个阿尔德，木桶在法印的光芒里碎裂成片，他立刻被溅得湿透，但完全顾不上这些。  
迪克拔出靴筒中的短匕首切断了那根红色的麻绳，用棉巾拭干杰森口唇中的水迹。  
“杰森？”  
没有得到回应，但怀中的身躯仍然拥有稳定的脉搏和心跳。这个认知成为让猎魔人第一个松了口气并得以冷静下来的契机，他终于能够听到周围的其他声音了。

“梅里泰莉在上，科莉安妲，我猜你应该准备了充足的理由来解释这一切。”  
红发的女术士踏进门时，迎接她的是来自猎魔人的质问。  
“好啦！别那么生气，亲爱的夜翼，我们那么多年没见了，不该用这种欢迎方式来对待。”科莉在迪克真正发怒前开口道：“杰森只是喝了些魔药——他大概会睡上半日。我能向你保证状况只会比你想象得更好。”  
杰森·托德躺在屋中唯一的一张床上，胸口平稳地起伏着。猎魔人暂时没打算否认这个结论。  
“你看上去好像很困扰？”科莉安妲撑着下巴在桌边坐了下来，笑眯眯地望着他。  
“噢，”迪克的口气干巴巴地，仿佛被开了个天大的玩笑：“如果你还没看出来的话，我都要开始怀疑自己的愤怒是不是表现得不够明显了。”  
“天呐，迪克，你压根不知道你对杰森的占有欲有多夸张。”女巫大笑起来：“你比我预计的早到了足足三个多小时。”  
迪克恼怒地哼了一声，好吧，他也没打算否认这个。  
“不得不说，杰森的事令你丢掉了所有猎魔人的判断和术士的学识，我想布鲁斯和神庙的嬷嬷们都该为此惩戒你。”科莉轻快地说：“不过也多亏了你，才能成功地完成整个解咒术。”  
“解咒术？”  
“你替达努西亚公爵夫人解决了那个可怜的孩子了吗？失去了姓名，哭喊着嫉妒着母亲和弟弟的尸婴，”科莉提醒道：“我想以你理智时的正常智慧，多多少少该猜到一些了。”  
“什么——”迪克讶然地拖长了声音，但他很快反应过来。红色的绳子和没过全身的水，用来割断绳子的匕首和擦拭身体的棉巾——还有瑞文戴尔的村庄和特殊的日期。  
这分明是一个术式，一个属于人类最古老和普遍的术式。  
“你！”猎魔人少见地红了脸——他也意识到了自己到底扮演了一个什么样的角色了：“这么做又有什么意义？”  
“当然有意义，迪克，”科莉温和又平静地说：“毫无疑问，是你让杰森的灵魂得以重生并完整。”

***  
“杰森当年中的灵魂诅咒是来自于狂猎——艾恩·艾尔，这一支异界的精灵。他们同你的祖母的种族——艾恩·希迪，原本大陆的精灵统治者，都起源于艾恩·伍多德族。”  
“这一点布鲁斯很早就知道了，他的书房里曾经塞满了关于精灵古语的魔法书。”猎魔人皱眉道：“他试图从同宗的魔法中找到解法，但也没有得到任何结论。”  
“不，他得到了。”女术士望着迪克越来越困惑的神色，暗暗叹了口气：“某种意义上来说，布鲁斯和你是一样的，你们在经历过一次失去后都选择以保守的态度来维持现状——杰森和我谈起过去年冬天你在哥谭对他说的话。”  
“该死，那解咒方法是什么？如果布鲁斯选择沉默，必定是其中风险远高于得益！”迪克说：“你们怎么可以放任杰森去尝试？”  
“拉萨路池。远古的精灵王葬身于多尔·布雷坦纳，他将永生之泉和他自己的陵墓一起埋葬了。”  
“那只是个传说！”  
“现在显然已经不是了，”科莉安妲无奈道：“他早在两年多前就得知消息，一直都在寻找精灵王墓穴——结果竟真的被他找到了。”  
猎魔人站了起来在屋中踱步，靴子踩过腐朽的木地板吱咯作响，即便此刻杰森好端端地就在他身边，依然半点无法减轻他的焦虑：“他该和我说的！为何他总是这样？除了愚蠢和鲁莽我不知道用什么词来形容！”  
“迪克，杰森说你不会允许这事发生的，对吗？”  
猎魔人痛苦的闭上嘴。杰森了解他，并为他着想到这个地步，某种程度上这比杰森的不信任更使迪克感到难受。  
“这还不是最糟的，”科莉和罗伊也曾经尝试着阻止过杰森：“拉萨路可不是什么包治百病的万能魔药，它可以给给予令人垂涎的力量和生命，却也可以让任何觊觎它的人陷入疯狂和死亡。这也是为什么精灵王决定要将它带入坟墓。”

迪克一言不发地坐回桌边，双手攥着拳头抵住眉心。他突然明白过来为何几十年没有回到哥谭的杰森，会在去年冬天突然回去——只因为他知道他一定能在那儿见到迪克·格雷森，也知道这或许是最后一次见他。  
他也许会死于寻找寻找拉萨路池的路上，或者死于泉水失控的解咒。  
而他对杰森说了什么呢？现在又能说些什么？  
科莉颇为担忧地看了迪克一眼：“我们三人在今年春天进入多尔·布雷坦纳。杰森曾中途偷偷离开过，他摆明着不想让任何人卷进这场麻烦。但好在我早在他的护身符上下了追踪咒——就是他那个从不离身的骨质挂件。”  
迪克凝望科莉安妲，眼中流出一丝脆弱：“我知道那个护身符。”  
科莉打定主意无论迪克怎么问也绝不再多言，她总该留一点最棘手的部分给杰森自己去处理：“迪克，好吧，无论过去发生了什么，你只需知道他已经渡过了那些最凶险的部分。虽然无法免除痛苦……但池水接纳了杰森，他幸存了下来。”  
“……显然你的故事还没有结束，科莉。”  
“是的，”科莉说：“白霜的诅咒被解除了，我可以以我所有的术士资历来证实这点。但是杰森并没变回人类——确切说，池水让他的灵魂重生了，却没有得到世界的认可。”  
迪克嘟囔道：“所以你们才算准时间，把我从陶森特一路引到河谷之城——杰森出生的地方，只因为他需要在生日这天再次‘诞生’一次。从羊水中抱出，剪断脐带，然后被包裹在襁褓中赋予名字——可你算准了我会发怒吗？”  
“从因果律来说，婴儿在出生前一切都是未知。所以你只能在无知的情况下完成整个仪式。所以很抱歉从一开始就瞒着你，迪克。而我和罗伊都认为，除了你没有更好的人选了。”女术士终于真正微笑起来：“顺便一提，杰森本人是完全反对这个提案的，但他的意见并不值得参考。”  
“真棒，这回我绝不会就这么放过他。”迪克恼火地质问道：“那个吟游诗人又是怎么回事？”  
科莉干脆地出卖了另一个同伙：“我在前不久遇见提摩西·德雷克。我问他‘有什么办法可以让迪克迅速注意到一座城市中的某个陌生人？’，他给了我一首叙事诗和歌谱，对我说‘去找个吟游诗人吧，让他在最热闹的地方弹唱这首曲子’——后来就如你所见，阿德里安总是相当诚挚，对吧？”  
迪克哀叹：“天杀的……提姆！？”  
“对簿部分结束啦，你现在不去抱抱你刚刚接生下来的小婴儿吗？猎魔人？”科莉安妲促狭地揶揄道。  
“尽管放心好了，等杰森一醒，我就带他离开这里。”  
“为什么那么着急？”科莉不解地问：“你帮公爵解决了麻烦，他必定会好好招待你几日。”  
“啊对了，关于那个尸婴——我忘记告诉你了，亲爱的科莉安妲公主，”迪克·格雷森钴蓝色的双眸忽然透出一点狡黠的神色：“我既没有杀他也没解除诅咒……你知道的，我毕竟在赶时间。只能暂时用上束缚咒让管家将它埋在夫人窗下啦。至于什么时候那孩子会再次醒来我也无法确定——毕竟赫赫有名的女术士总比猎魔人要好找得多，你猜公爵会不会发通缉令呢？”  
“迪克·格雷森！你可真够混蛋的！”科莉安妲尖叫着冲出了门。  
看着火红的发尾消失在晨光中，迪克终于起身朝杰森走去。

***  
杰森醒来的时候，迪克在他开口说第一个字前凶狠地吻了住他。  
唇下的皮肤是温热的——直到此时迪克才后知后觉地意识到这一点。他保持着垂头亲吻的姿势，却无法挪动半分，只能任由泪水从紧闭的双眼中滚落，不断地砸在杰森的脸上。  
最初的迷茫和惊讶过去后杰森也没有推开他，只是缓慢而平静地呼吸着，有些麻痒地骚动着迪克的脸侧。他们的唇舌认真而仔细地纠缠，魔法的血脉牵连，几乎静默无声，宛如缓缓浮动在这废弃村落的晨曦。  
“我以为……你不会喜欢这个。”最后杰森在含糊中喃喃道。  
“我当然该死地不喜欢！”迪克捧住杰森的脸，几乎绝望地紧贴着他：“杰森·托德，你要是就这样瞒着我出了任何意外，我会用此生所有剩余的时间来诅咒你。”  
杰森叹息着说：“我们是猎魔人，迪基，你可真是个上等的蠢货。”  
“杰，”迪克的声音微微发恼：“你知道哈尔为什么会不厌其烦地教一帮猎魔人小鬼打昆特牌吗？”  
“……不知道。”杰森有些茫然地缩了缩脖子，他不明白为何迪克会在此刻提到这个，但他知道绝对不该打断他。  
“因为他昆特牌从没有赢过布鲁斯。他想在猎魔人学徒中培养一个能打败他的人。”  
“呃，有点令人惊讶……所以？”  
“所以，”迪克清楚而傲慢地说：“那个赌约是你输了，杰。”  
“……难以置信！你怎么还能记得那个！都过了这么多年了。”杰森挫败地喊了起来：“现在？你认真的？”  
迪克说：“终生有效，一言为定。”  
“好吧，你想我做什么？”  
“从今往后，不可有涉及自身安危的事瞒着我。啊，对了，每年你得陪我回哥谭过冬天。”  
“嘿，这是两个要求！”  
“还有，”迪克直接无视了杰森的抗议，语气嗔怒道：“如果这天杀的一切就是你信里所说的惊喜——”  
“见鬼！才不是……谁和你说的？”杰森终于忍不住推开迪克爬起来：“谁会用无法确认的事来做惊喜？”  
“那到底是什么？”  
大概是自从在哥谭被带走后头一遭——杰森的双颊竟泛出一层红晕，迪克瞪着他仿佛看到了什么奇景。  
杰森大概也意识到自己出现了意料之外的变化，撇过头去用手臂遮住脸：“我在陶森特的博克莱尔买了一个葡萄园……”  
“好。”迪克迅速回答。  
“嘿，我还什么都没说呢！”  
“你瞧，这世道已经不需要太多的猎魔人了，偶尔放松或者规划一下退休生活也不算过分。而你的葡萄园听上去亟需一个能照顾它的人。”  
迪克明白在自己仍徘徊于举足不定的边界时，杰森在心中早已有了抉择，他的弟弟——一个绝不愿顺从于命运的命运之子——总是远比他以为的更加不屈和坚忍。  
“我压根不信你会照顾那些弯弯绕绕的藤蔓植物，”杰森反驳道，他看上去好极了，迪克能轻易从他面上读懂那些可爱的小情绪，活生生地十分蓬勃，就像当年在哥谭一样。  
“照顾你也是一样的。”迪克拉过杰森，在他面上印了个浅吻：“你知道的，我总是一直在等你。”

三个月后，杰森被迪克拉回了哥谭。  
今年他们回去得过早了些，还远不到第一场大雪降临的季节，但依然待到了来年开春，白屈花已经星星点点地开满了石堡残垣的缝隙。  
杰森找到迪克的时候，他正靠在石栗树下小憩。人们总能从从猎魔人的身上看到种族混血的痕迹，由此心生排斥。但在杰森看来，迪克来自于精灵血统的容貌从未因时间逝去而减色半分。  
杰森的马叫库库伊。是他们家乡地方语中“石栗树”的意思。  
那个被穿黑色斗篷的猎魔人带离家乡的八岁男孩，饱受惊慌和饥饿的困扰，对自己将来的命运一无所知。  
但他却在石堡中庭繁茂的石栗树下，见到了用足一生来希冀和迷恋的美景。

杰森坐在兄长身边伸手抚了抚迪克的鬓角，偏长的黑发下露出独有的尖耳阔。  
“……午饭做好了？”迪克半睁开眼迷迷糊糊地问。  
“要等你醒来估计得到半夜。”杰森把手里的一个木盒在他面前晃了晃：“这里面到底是什么东西？”  
迪克一个激灵把盒子抢回来：“噢天啦，你哪儿翻出来的？”  
“德雷克之前问我有没有收到你送给我的一个盒子，还问我效果如何。我说该死的那个混血混蛋从没给过我礼物，我假装他彻底忘掉了我三个月前的生日。”  
“这——”迪克闭上嘴不说话了。  
“他告诉我你为了这件东西，几乎在半年内纵跨了整片大陆。”杰森说：“无论里面是什么，我觉得我都有资格看一下。”  
迪克像是生着自己的闷气般抱着腿不肯吭声，但杰森的耐心好极了。他甚至打了个呵欠打算半躺着睡下来。过了小片刻，混血精灵认命地打开了盒子——里面是一个水晶小瓶，装着一种泛着点点金光的澄透液体。  
“日灵魔药？”饶是一脸得意的杰森也愣住了：“这东西的配方不是早就失传了吗？”  
“只是残缺而已。”迪克翁着嗓音说：“所以我把所有材料都准备了好多份——大概花了很久工夫才和提姆一起确定精准的比例。但是你的白霜诅咒解除了，这种能让你恢复半日体温的小玩意儿就没用啦——”  
“行了，快给我——”杰森一把将魔药抢来：“既然是送我的礼物，自然没有收回去的道理。”  
他在迪克伸手欲夺回时打开了那瓶魔药，温暖醇厚的药香一下子从瓶口满溢而出。可似乎不仅仅是“太阳”魔药的气息，里面还混杂着一丝教人蠢蠢欲动的香味——他们很快发现各自都面容通红起来。  
“提姆到底在里面加了些什么乱七八糟的东西？”  
被杰森倾身压倒的那瞬，混血精灵绝望地咕哝起来，但他很快就无暇去思考这些多余的事了。

两位猎魔人谁都没有发现，他们头顶那棵干枯的石栗树枝头，正在抽出开春的第一片新芽。

-FIN-


End file.
